Hina in One Piece
by mikotodragneel
Summary: Hina does a spell that transports her into a different world? what will happen, who will she meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Mikoto: Please don't hate this, this is my first! I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Hina: you forgot the Disclaimer. **

**Mikoto: that's right! Well I don't own One Piece, I only own Hina and don't worry im ****asking Oda-sama if I could.**

**Hina: he's gonna say no, like those other times you asked.**

**Mikoto: your all grumpy today!**

**Hina: don't act like its my fault "you made me" **

**Mikoto: are you mocking me?**

**Hina: yes, now on to the story**

* * *

><p>I was on my computer watching One Piece in my black shirt that had white flowers, my black shorts and my gold converse. I had my red hair down and some of my hair fell in front of my light green eyes I was going to go out for my daily walk around town after watching the episode. All of a sudden a pop up ad came on to the screen, it was a spell to make you go into a world that your happy in so I smirked and clicked on it " probably some stupid fake spell, well I guess ill try it " after reciting the spell my body started forming into small golden balls. " w-what's going on?!" I screamed and before I knew it I landed in an ocean, of course not knowing how to swim was a big disadvantage for me.<p>

Before I knew it I heard laughing and yelling from a fairly big ship in, I struggled to stay on top of the water but as soon as I saw the ship I stopped, the first thing I saw was a lion's head and a flag that had a jolly Rodger (skull with crossbones) with a straw hat. "n-no way!… what was I doing again?" once I looked down I saw the water was now up to my chin and my eyes widen "oh right! I was drowning!" I viciously kicked my legs underwater "HELP!" I finally screamed and once I looked up I saw them, the Straw hats.

Zoro jumped down into the water and wrapped an arm around me and started going back on to the ship. "IM ALIVE!" I yelled now throwing my hands in the air happily then when I noticed them staring at me, I cough and sit down crisscross "I-I mean thanks" I heard Luffy laughing

"shes funny!" he said, now smiling widely

Usopp looked at Luffy " Luffy she might be dangerous!" he said slightly shaking

"No she's not!"

Nami stared at him confused "How would you know?"

Luffy continued smiling "I can tell!"

I yawned while I saw Sanji fawning over my 'beauty' and I mumble "ero-cook" to the point where he couldn't hear me, Zoro could hear me though and when I looked towards him I saw him smirking and I slightly chuckle.

Robin smiled and looked over to me "Whats your name?"

"You can call me The Mighty ruler of all worlds! Or if that's too much then Hina is fine too" I say smirking as everyone just looked at me.

Nami nods "I'm N-" I cut her off before she could finish

"I know, your Nami" I then point to everyone in order "Then there's Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and finally Princess Vivi"

"How do you know all of our names?" she asked curiously

I start thinking of a lie with a straight face '_I can't just say I watched them on my computer, they don't even know what a computer is' _as I finally think of the perfect lie I smile "your all very well-known so it's not that surprising I would know who you all are" '_perfect lie, they would believe it because they are well known!' _I think, very proud of myself

"That does make sense since we are pirates and Vivi is a princess" Nami said while smiling

Luffy automatically jumps on to me "Can you do anything cool?!" he asks

"not that I know of… but I can use a sword" smirks "not as good as Zoro though" I say looking at Zoro who now had a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't wanna ruin his pride as a swordsman by beating him in a fight" I say jokingly, I see Zoro glare at me and I laugh

"Wanna be our nakama?!" Luffy asks cheerfully, like usual

"Sure" I reply happily "what island are you all going to next?" I smirk already knowing the answer

Vivi smiles "we are going to Alabasta"

"great!" i was really exited to see the One Piece world for myself '_this would be better if Nami wouldn't have been an idiot and started prancing around in just a bra and got sick, we would go to Alabasta' _

Sanji did some kind of wiggly dance with his legs over to me '_what would the name of that be? idiot dancing? No that's a horrible name for it...' _while I was thinking Sanji was infront of me "would you like a snack Hina-swan~?!" he asked

" No I'm fine..." _'not that im not liking this but how did i get here anyways?!' _now that i think about it, maybe i should have read that spell...

Nami looks at me curiously "How did you get into the middle of the ocean?"

I shrug " I dunno"

Zoro looks at me weirdly "How do you not know? there has to be a reason why you were in the ocean"

"fine ill tell you the real reason" _'hmmm mayber i should tell the truth, Luffy would think its cool while they will think its weird... AHA I GOT IT!'_ "i was traveling the Grand Line with my sword which got lost, it was a broken sword and i got it from a street cart so it was weak, anyways, while i was journeying i saw something underwater i though it was a person so i tried pulling it out but it turned out to be the plug to the sea and a whirlpool happened so i had to swim to the bottom of the ocean and put the plug back in. After i put the plug back in i swam to the surface and a gigantic bird thought i was a big fish so it picked me up and when it realized i wasnt a fish it dropped me in the middle of the ocean" i cross my arms and nod in approval of my own made up story.

They all look at me questionably while Luffy looks at me with sparkling eyes "SUGOI! how did you survive that?!"

"im very strong. thats how" I reply.

after a while it started getting darker and everyone was having fun, i talked to everyone and played with Luffy and Usopp out of boredom, this was the best day ever

* * *

><p><strong>Mikoto: sorry for it being so short! i promise to make the other chapter longer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- My First Friends

**Mikoto: im back~!**

**Hina: so am i *smirks***

**Mikoto: like i said, this will be longer!**

**Hina: do i get to beat up someone?! **

**Mikoto: nope!**

**Hina: your really annoying. Well anyways she doesnt own One Piece... or any of the characters, she only owns me... not really though, im just her character**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and I was the last to wake up, it wasn't my fault because I'm not used to different time Zones… ya I'm going to blame it on the time zones. I was given two choices last night, one was to sleep in Nami's room, the second was to sleep on a couch in a storage room, i chose the second choice so that also could be the reason... Well today is the day Nami becomes sick and Chopper becomes part of the crew. I wonder if anyone at home realized that I'm gone.<p>

**At Home**

"I'm serious! She's not here anyways and knowing her, if she were to try to run away she would leave a not saying not to find her and have a map of where she is on the other side!" my sister screamed

"look harder!" my mom yelled back at her

As my sister walked past my computer she sees the computer screen is still on… not just that but she sees me in the anime. "Mom! I found her!"

"where?!" my mom walks into my room, looking all around with just her eyes

My sister points to the screen "in there…" she says nervously

With unbelieving eyes my mom stares at it wide-eyed, she couldn't believe it… well who would be able to?

My sister puts in the ear buds and listens "that's her voice alright"

**Back to Me**

I heard Vivi screaming about Nami and about how we all have to come out, I came out a while after when Nami was put in her room and to be honest I wanted to sound like the hero for once "Nami's sick?"

"Yes she got sick out of the blue" Sanji said worried

"I heard that there's a really good doctor on Drum Island, maybe we could take her there but it's a little dangerous, probably more dangerous than the last time I was there"

"Lets go there!" Luffy chirped in

"Come to think of it, ive heard of that island before, a man named Dalton is from there" Vivi added

I walk over and stand next to Zoro "So… whats up?"

"The sky"

"Your boring, did you know that?"

"And your annoying"

"thank you" I cry fake tears

"well its going to take a while to get to Alabasta because of Nami"

"Ya" I yawn "and I had to wake up early because of Vivi"

"Its around 4:24 in the morning, how are you still tired" he asked with a questioning face

"Well excuse me for not being used to the time difference" I tried to catch my words but they already came out

"Time difference? Where are you from?"

"S-secret" I laugh nervously

"Ya I'm defiantly going to believe a girl that shows up in the middle of the ocean, knows all of our names and thinks there's a plug at the bottom of the ocean that keeps the water in"

"Fine, if I tell you will you keep it a secret?"

"Depends" he says smirking

"Please" I say begging, I really had to tell someone, and he was my favorite character besides Luffy and if I told Luffy he would tell everyone "wait… you know what" _'maybe I should tell everyone' _I thought '_it would be easier and I would have to keep a secret anymore… I'm bad at keeping secrets' _"You know what ill tell everyone"

"Good because everyone except Luffy who still thinks you came by a whirlpool caused by a plug you pulled underwater, is still curious"

I nod and walk to the middle of the ship "EVERYONE!" I shout to get everyone's attention off of Nami "I HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW I REALLY CAME HERE!" no better time to tell them then a depressing time… _'maybe I should wait, they are still confused at how Nami got sick… ill just change the truth a little…' _soon they were all surrounding me so I put on a cool face "well im not from this world, im from a world where stuff like devil fruit doesn't exist, when I was walking I was sucked into a hole and everything was black, I stayed on an island for a while and heard about a girl named Princess Vivi and I saw wanted posters of your crew, I made a raft and drifted since I don't know how to swim, I beat up a sea king because it was going to eat me and that broke my raft I started drowning but I kept kicking and when I saw your ship I screamed for help… then now here I am" I said simply trying not to show that I was hiding the truth still

Everyone looked in shock then Luffy said "So there's no plug in the ocean that keeps all the water?"

"No… sorry"

"But still… your story was SUGOI!"

"Ya it was!" Usopp agreed

"Thanks" I look towards Zoro "That's the truth hot-stuff"

Zoro blushed at my nickame for him and tried to act cool "D-don't call me that" Sanji was glaring darts at him

"What about me Hina-swan?!~" Sanji finally asked, full of hope

"Your eh… ya that's the word…" I reply making a sad aura around him "But you're an amazing cook, I've never met anyone with cooking skills as great as yours" as I say that he perks up

"THANK YOU HINA-SWAN~"

'_his _is going to be_ a long ride… but the ad said if I die in a world I get sent to another… I don't want this to end… not yet anyways.' _I thought

Usopp walked over to me after everyone departed and started doing their own thing "What is your world like?"

I smile "Its beautiful but usually full of war… I don't have any friends there because I stand out and I don't belong. I've always wanted to be a pirate so that's why I love your world but if I die here ill get sent to another world and I don't want that…" I say with my smile slowly turning into a frown

"Don't worry we all think of you as our nakama, we will do whatever it takes to keep you alive" he said reassuringly

"Thank you, im happy that you all are my first friends" I say smiling brightly now

Usopp grinned "you'll be alive as long as Captain Usopp~ protects you~!"

"Hahaha" faintly in the background I heard Luffy yell that Luffy is captain and not Usopp which made me laugh even more. I walk over to Vivi curiously "Do you know when we will get there?"

"Well by now, proabably about a day or two" she says

I sigh of boredom and annoyance "THAT'S TOO LONG~"

Vivi sweat drops "Sorry"

I boredly walk over to Luffy who was in the kitchen whining about how he wants food "Wanna play hide and seek Luffy?"

"YA!" he shouts happily "I'll hide first!"

"I'll count to 10" I say smiling

"Ok start counting!"

"Ok" I close my eyes "1"

Luffy starts looking around

"2"

He keeps looking for a perfect place to hide

"3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Ready for not here I come!" I dash out of the kitchen and onto the deck to where Usopp was, he was fishing "Do you know where Luffy Hid?" I ask hoping Usopp would accidentally let slip

"No" he replies

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a good lier?"

"No one has every told me that" he smiles

"They really should" I say smirking

"Are you lieing?" he asked confused

"I dont know, am I?" I ask, confusing him

"I-I dont know"

"Why not?" i left him with that and walked away to find Luffy again, i looked in every room even the bathroom and the crow's nest, _'the Going Merry is alot smaller than the Thousand Sunny, where could he have hidden? i know he didn't hide in Nami's room because sick or not she would beat him up... he's not that smart! where is he?!' _I thought, getting frustrated then I smirk "If I cant find him anywhere on the boat..." I mumble to myself and I walk by Usopp again

"Did you need something?" he asked a little nervous

"Nope I just needed to say, LUFFY I FOUND YOU!" Luffys arm stretches onto the rim of the boat and he jumps up, in his other hand he has the hook and string, i smirk "Wow you hid really good" I say praising him a little _'I gotta admit, I couldn find him anywhere' _"Now its my turn to hide! start counting"

"Ok!" Luffy grins widly and closes his eyes counting

I ran all over the ship as fast as I could, I then felt a small draft from the wall "A hidden passage?" I saw a hidden handle and i opened it. It had dense light in it but it was enough light so that I could see "Holy crap..." I mumble and walk in, closing the door behind me. As I was walking through the small passage I saw the light getting brighter so I ran and ended up in a large opening that has some katanas in a case, a red suitcase, and a small couch "whats this about?" I walk over to the suit case, it has my name on it for some strange reason so of course I opened it out of curiosity "wow" there was an outfit in it, I take it out and i see red shirt that has a gold tiara design on it and underneath it said "I'm a ruler of my own kingdom", it has a black skirt with gold around the edges and gold tights "This outfit would go great with my converse!" I say exited but not too loud so Luffy wouldn't find me.

I went over to the case that had two katanas, i pulled out a one that was a shiny blood-red color and when I pulled off the cover the sword was pitch black with fake red flames on it then I pulled out the shiny gold one and when I pulled off that cover I saw a silver blade "I'm going to call the red one, death by red and the gold one royal pain" I smile at them and the names i gave them, proudly. I put the Katanas in the suitcase and soon after Luffy found me and we ended up playing Hide and Seek for a few hours _'Is this what it feels like to have friends? To fit in?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikoto: HAHA FINALLY LONGER!<strong>

**Hina: *glares at you* why cant i beat anyone up? **

**Mikoto: you will soon! you do have katanas now!**

**Hina: fine *looks away annoyed***


End file.
